


The pantry contortionist

by ClaireScott



Series: 50 bottles of ketchup [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Issues, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander piggy bank strikes back and he fights with unequably weapons. Danny is thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pantry contortionist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a non-native English speaker, and I'm grateful for corrections and all other input. 
> 
>  
> 
> Written for 1 million words - word of the day: lissome

„Steve!“ Danny barks, “Come over here! Without delay!”

“What’s up, Danno?”

“What is that?” Danny waves about the door he’s standing in front of. 

“That’s the pantry. Didn’t you know that?”

“Of course I know that. Can you tell me how to go in? Huh?”

“You lift your foot, which one is your choice, and step in.”

“There’s no room in this pantry anymore, not for one of my feet least of all for my whole body! There are still fucking 48 bottles of ketchup in, 30 jars of nutella and enough rice and noodles to cook a fucking dinner for the fully booked Queen Mary 2, okay?” Danny’s gesturing in black despair.

“Don’t be so inflexible, Danno! It’s a little bit tricky and you have to be lissome but I know you are able to get in. You will do that!”

“Steve, if you are going to buy more foodstuffs, I’ll kill you okay? Hear me? I’ll kill you. I swear.”

“Uh, that’s bad. I already bought. It’s in the car, I’m so sorry, babe. I’ll go and bash it in the garbage can, okay?”

“Wait! No! That would be willful waste!”

“Why? You said you will kill me. I don’t want to die only because I bought you a box of your favorite malasadas. I’m at the garbage can if you need me.” Steve turns around and walks out of the house.

“Hey! Wait! Malasadas? Will you stop now? Stop! Steven! Goddamn, if you do one more step I’ll shoot in your leg, okay?”

Steve stands and turns around, grinning. “Changed your mind, honey?”

“I’ll think it over.” Danny says dryly but he can’t prevent to give Steve a little smile. 

“Bought it only for you, babe.”

“I love you, Commander piggy bank. I love you so much.”


End file.
